


postcards from tomorrow

by satanist_sappho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Cybernetics, Drug Use, Gun Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Female Characters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanist_sappho/pseuds/satanist_sappho
Summary: Tokyo, 2097. Le monde va toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin. L'humanité elle-même, jusque dans sachair, n'échappe pas à cette quête perpétuelle deperformance. Les corporations surplombent la capitale, depuis leurs tours de verre et d'acier.Oublié.e.s tout en bas, comme des millions d'autres, Sakura et ses ami.e.s louchent envieusement sur les hauteurs chamarrées des quartiers les plus aisés.





	postcards from tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> je crois qu'il est important que je commence par préciser ceci : il ne faut pas attendre de suite.  
> je m'explique haha. ce... truc est lourdement inspiré de l'univers de _cyberpunk 2077_ , même si je brode largement autour pour me... démarquer un peu, je suppose ? en vrai ça fait un bail que j'ai envie d'écrire quelque chose dans un univers cyberpunk, c'est un genre qui me fascine depuis longtemps. j'avais donc envie d'aborder des thèmes, des ambiances propres à celui-ci : l'énorme fracture socioéconomique, le transhumanisme, une vie urbaine survoltée et multicolore, mais crasseuse et illicite en dehors des beaux quartiers... j'ai des idées potentielles de petites intrigues, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais les épaules pour développer celles-ci. d'où mon avertissement préliminaire.  
> autre avertissement tout aussi important : mes compétences en biologie, en chimie, en technologies sont franchement limitées. je m'excuse donc d'avance pour les inexactitudes et approximations scientifiques (je fais des recherches de mon côté, bien sûr, mais ça suffit rarement). 'faut pas hésiter à m'éduquer haha  
> et bref ! désolée pour cette note affreusement longue :'D. enjoy ?

Ça fait bien longtemps que Tokyo ne dort plus, la nuit. A l’image de ses millions d’habitants, la capitale est survoltée – de jour comme de nuit, ses rues crades, illuminées de néons bigarrés, grouillent de manants dopés aux améliorateurs de performances physiques et aux stimulateurs biochimiques, de telle sorte qu’il en monte un bruit incessant, un vaste et lugubre bourdonnement.

Appuyée au rebord du balcon, Sakura a les yeux rivés sur le centre, ce point névralgique qui ne lui apparaît que comme une ligne lointaine, inatteignable, et qui irradie pourtant la ville entière de sa puissance fiévreuse. Elle jurerait sentir en elle les battements électrisés de ce cœur de métal – l’énergie glacée qui irrigue tout Tokyo.

Elle pousse un faible soupir, allume une cigarette. En bas de son immeuble, une petite bande boit des bières en se chamaillant moqueusement. Elle connaît la plupart d’entre eux – des voisins, pas beaucoup plus vieux qu’elle. Des paumés. Des _vrais_ paumés. Plus paumés que tous les paumés de la capitale. Ils font pitié, avec leurs boosters d’adrénaline frelatée et leurs pornos multi-sensoriels extrêmes. La bouche de la jeune fille se tord en un rictus méprisant. En face, devant l’entrée du bâtiment B, quelques gars des Adachi Boyz – les petites frappes organisées du quartier – tiennent les murs.

Même ici, ils sont rares, ceux qui parviennent à trouver le sommeil.

Sakura renverse la tête en arrière, crachant sa fumée à la gueule de la lune. Elle envierait presque ses parents, qui ronflent profondément dans leur petite chambre. ( _Presque_ , parce qu’elle sait que s’ils dorment, _eux_ , c’est parce que la vie les bute.)

Du coin de l’œil, elle perçoit le mouvement gauche d’une silhouette, dont l’ombre vacillante se dessine sous le clignotement grésillant d’un lampadaire. Elle se penche par-dessus la paroi qui la sépare du vide, plisse les yeux. L’homme marche de travers, s’empêtre dans ses pieds, manquant plusieurs fois de se rétamer. Il avance pourtant vers les Adachi Boyz – se fiant à leur posture nonchalante, dépourvue de toute méfiance, Sakura devine que ces derniers l’attendent. Et, effectivement, une fois arrivé à leur niveau, il leur donne quelque chose, échange quelques mots avec eux avant de tourner les talons. Encore une fois il perd l’équilibre, se redresse de justesse. Reconnaissant son ami de manière certaine, cette fois, elle attrape son portable, fait défiler la liste de ses contacts.

« Eh, il t’arrive quoi ? lance-t-elle d’une voix brusque dès qu’il lui répond.

– … hein ?

– J’te vois. J’suis au balcon. »

En bas, son ami lève les yeux. Elle lui adresse un rapide signe de la main.

« Alors, il t’arrive quoi ?

– Je… j’sais pas, Sakura. C’est trop _bizarre_. »

L’intéressée souffle longuement. Elle se revoit, lors d’innombrables nuits semblables à celle-là, dire les mots qu’elle s’apprête à prononcer.

« Vas-y, monte. »

Elle raccroche aussitôt, jetant son mégot encore allumé au loin, puis elle rentre à l’intérieur, referme précautionneusement la porte du balcon. Elle traverse le salon, le couloir de l’entrée sur la pointe des pieds. Ses doigts agiles s’affairent à tirer le loquet, tourner les clés de façon à ce que la serrure cliquète le plus doucement possible – une véritable antiquité, cette foutue porte. Elle peine à croire qu’à une époque, on pouvait se sentir protégé par un vulgaire bout de bois à peine blindé.

Elle a tout juste le temps d’ouvrir que Naruto lui tombe dessus. Réprimant un grognement d’exaspération, elle le traîne jusqu’à sa chambre, l’aide à s’allonger sur son lit.

« T’es bourré ou quoi ?

– Non… croasse-t-il pitoyablement. J’crois qu’j’ai choppé un truc. »

Sakura s’assoit à côté du blond, sort son ordinateur portable de sous le sommier. L’écran éclaire la pièce d’un halo bleuâtre, soulignant la raideur soucieuse des traits de sa figure.

« J’me connecte à tes systèmes, annonce-t-elle tandis que ceux-ci s’affichent sur le PC. »

Durant une dizaine de minutes elle analyse les différents implants cybernétiques, à la recherche de la moindre anomalie – les régulateurs cardiaques… respiratoires… les amplificateurs de réflexes… d’acuité visuelle… 

« J’ai trouvé. C’est rien, juste un malware qui fait déconner ton stabilisateur d’oreille interne. Je savais même pas que t’en avais…

– Bah moi non plus, en fait… ‘Faut croire que Rin m’a vraiment bien équipé. »

Elle jette un regard incrédule à son vis-à-vis.

« J’vais t’arranger ça en deux-deux. Ça va picoter un peu, avertit-elle en coinçant une cigarette entre ses lèvres. T’as choppé ça comment ?

– Une cargaison à récup’ pour les Adachi Boyz. Ils s’la sont fait péter, précise Naruto en la voyant arquer un sourcil perplexe. C’tait _easy_. L’entrée d’la planque était crypto-verrouillée alors j’ai dû hacker le passage.

– T’as appris à hacker, toi ?

– Non. J’ai téléchargé des modules. »

Sakura fronce les sourcils – ses mains se crispent au-dessus du clavier. Le code du virus n’a rien de compliqué, il devrait donc être facile de l’éliminer, cependant elle possède une version crackée et datée d’un logiciel de medtech que les hôpitaux n’utilisent plus depuis bientôt une décennie…

« C’est bon, je l’ai eu, finit-elle par déclarer. T’aurais dû y aller avec Karin. Ça t’aurait évité d’attraper cette merde.

– Elle m’fait chier en c’moment. Puis elle préfère bosser avec d’autres gars… »

Elle se déconnecte en roulant des yeux, puis elle rabat l’écran de son ordinateur, se relève pour ouvrir la fenêtre, s’accoudant au bord. Une brise fraîche et humide, pleine d’une infinité de petits bruits – un éclat de rire rocailleux, le vrombissement effréné d’une voiture –, s’engouffre à l’intérieur. Les poils se hérissent sur sa peau laiteuse.

« T’es pas un peu taré de faire ce genre de trucs seul ? questionne-t-elle avec l’indolence hargneuse de ces natures coléreuses qui s’efforcent de tempérer leurs humeurs.

– J’étais pas seul. J’suis parti avec Kiba. 

– Ouais, super. Kiba est à peine moins con que toi… »

La nuit avance de son pas ouaté – et Sakura ne ressent pas la moindre envie de dormir. Il y a ce truc, cette fébrilité féroce au fin fond d’elle-même, qu’aucun de ses implants ne sait calmer. C’est pas un dysfonctionnement technique ou physique. C’est… quelque chose. Quelque chose qui dépasse jusqu’aux technologies les plus avancées. Ça a dû commencer à la travailler il y a environ deux ans, quand elle a compris que ses parents ne réussiraient jamais à amasser l’immense paquet de fric qui permettrait de lui payer des études de medtech. La jeune fille tourne brusquement les talons – croise le regard de Naruto, qui l’observe à travers ses paupières entrouvertes. Elle se rassoit à ses côtés ; presse la paume contre son front, l’index et le majeur contre l’intérieur de son poignet ; puis elle lui tapote l’épaule, lui ordonnant tacitement de lui faire de la place.

* * *

Sakura fait un bond de côté, évitant agilement le poing qui s’apprêtait à s’écraser contre sa figure ; elle profite de l’ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire pour tenter de lui coller un revers, cependant celle-ci, plus rapide et plus puissante, bloque son coup d’une seule main, l’agrippant par les cheveux de la deuxième.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas m’avoir aussi facilement ?! aboie-t-elle d’un ton narquois, lui tirant la tête en arrière. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille laisse échapper un grognement de douleur. Elle projette soudain le genou en avant – il s’agit d’une riposte désordonnée, mal calculée, mais ça oblige l’autre à la lâcher afin de reculer. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle s’élance vers elle, l’assaille d’un coup de poing que sa partenaire de combat dévie – elle touche néanmoins l’épaule, percevant sous ses phalanges exsangues la solidité, la _dureté_ métallique de l’os. La singularité de cette sensation la déconcentre quelques secondes, occasion dont l’adulte se saisit afin de la repousser d’un vigoureux coup de pied. Sakura sent le talon s’enfoncer dans son ventre. Elle en a le souffle coupé ; elle fléchit, tombe à terre. L’asphalte sale et irrégulier du garage souterrain lui écorche les genoux.

« On s’arrête là. En situation de combat réel, ce moment d’inattention aurait pu te coûter la vie. »

Elle hoche honteusement la tête. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle se relève qu’elle remarque la présence de Tenten, gauchement adossée à un mur – surprenant son regard, celle-ci lui adresse un bref signe du bout des doigts.

« Tsunade- _sama_ , salue-t-elle ensuite. Je…

– Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

– Mon système d’exploitation... ‘L’est endommagé… J’crois. »

Contrairement à son apprentie, Tsunade ne semble pas inquiétée par cette information – à vrai dire, elle laisse échapper un sifflement amusé, vaguement intéressé. C’est bien la première fois que la jeune fille, à peine plus âgée que Sakura, s’abîme d’une manière aussi sévère. Elle leur ordonne à toutes les deux de la suivre, remontant l’escalier qui mène à l’entrée du bâtiment C, où elles s’engouffrent dans l’ascenseur étroit.

Durant ce court trajet, Sakura essaye d’interroger Tenten quant à la cause d’une telle blessure. Celle-ci, néanmoins, se contente de la faire taire, posant un doigt tremblant sur sa bouche. Elle lui attrape alors le poignet, tire doucement son bras, qu’elle glisse autour de ses épaules, l’obligeant ainsi à s’appuyer contre elle. Tenten, elle a débarqué au quartier il y a quelques années. Elle a été placée sous la tutelle de Gaï Maito – il paraît que le fameux combattant de rue, l’un des meilleurs de la capitale, connaissait ses parents. Sakura a tout de suite été intriguée par elle – par cette énergie vive, brute, qui palpite sous les sourires évasifs, les boutades taquines. Comme deux frangines séparées à la naissance, elles ont pas tardé à se trouver.

« Hmmm… Effectivement, les périphériques qui communiquent avec ta mémoire vive sont touchés, diagnostique Tsunade tandis qu’elle scanne l’OS de la brune, allongée sur le fauteuil. Il va falloir ressouder les connexions. Sakura, appelle-t-elle sans détacher les yeux de son écran d’ordinateur. »

La susnommée, jusqu’ici restée en retrait, se dirige vers un placard, dont elle sort une seringue stérile et une fiole de lidocaïne, avant de venir auprès de Tenten, se plaçant du côté opposé à celui de sa préceptrice de fortune. Aucune instruction n’est nécessaire, elle sait exactement ce qu’on attend d’elle – elle désinfecte rapidement la zone de la tempe droite avant d’y enfoncer l’aiguille, veillant à ne pas toucher les liaisons du port SD. Une fois l’anesthésiant injecté, elle recule d’un pas et se tourne vers Tsunade, l’invitant à procéder.

« C’est toi qui vas la remettre sur pied. »

L’adolescente écarquille les yeux.

« Moi ? Mais je n’ai jamais fait d’aussi complexe, je ne suis pas sûre que…

– C’est précisément pour ça que tu vas opérer maintenant, sous ma supervision. »

Elle déglutit péniblement, prend une profonde inspiration. Elle était pas encore née quand la medtech de légende a quitté le monde des corporations, sous l’égide desquelles elle a transfiguré, _transcendé_ la médecine moderne ; et pourtant, toutes ces années d’anonymat illicite n’ont pas su éliminer tout à fait la corpo’ en elle. Ça se sent à la manière qu’elle a de jauger son apprentie, désinvolte et inflexible, n’imaginant même pas qu’elle puisse refuser de faire ce qu’elle lui demande.

Sakura s’empresse de rassembler les outils dont elle a besoin, puis elle débute l’intervention. Ses régulateurs hormonaux ne tardent pas à inhiber les productions d’ACTH, en même temps qu’elle incise la chair endormie pour atteindre les périphériques à rafistoler. Sous elle, Tenten fixe le plafond, la bouche serrée en une ligne anxieuse.

« Tu peux me sentir ?

– Non, mais j’te vois. Et j’t’entends. Trifouiller dans mon… »

La brune s’interrompt inopinément, secouée par un vif tressaillement.

« Tsunade- _sama_ … ?

– C’est rien qu’un réflexe, t’as dû toucher un nerf. Allez, continue, t’es pas loin. »

* * *

Quand Sakura recroise Tenten, quelques jours plus tard, celle-ci l’attrape par l’épaule. Elle extirpe de son sac à dos une tablette de chocolat qu’elle lui tend discrètement. « C’est du vrai. Qui vient d’Suisse et tout. », lui précise-t-elle. Bien sûr, elle lui demande comment elle a pu se procurer un produit aussi luxueux.

« ‘Vaut mieux pas qu’tu saches. »

C’est une réponse que la jeune fille a assez entendue pour avoir la présence d’esprit de ne pas insister.

* * *

« _yo. j’vois que la fenêtre de ta chambre est allumée. j’ai un pack de six bières. tu descends ?_ »

Sakura s’habille rapidement d’un sweatshirt trop grand pour elle – elle se souvient l’avoir piqué à Naruto il y a quelques semaines – et d’un jogging ; après quoi elle se faufile hors de l’appartement, saluant deux-trois voisins – des insomniaques comme elle – qui zonent dans le couloir de l’étage, à côté de l’ascenseur.

Elle retrouve Tenten en bas, à l’entrée. Une bruine glacée mouille silencieusement le macadam – Sakura rabat la capuche sur son carré désordonné de cheveux roses. Toutes deux se posent au petit parc situé à l’arrière du bâtiment A, sur les vieilles balançoires rouillées – elles ouvrent chacune une canette, qu’elles sirotent sans piper mot. La brune se balance paresseusement tandis que sa camarade, assise en travers du siège, allume une cigarette.

« Tu comptes le dire à tes vieux un jour ?

– Jamais d’la vie. »

Elle préfère pas penser à tout ce que ses parents ignorent – elle s’en veut trop, quand elle y pense. La vérité, c’est qu’ils sont dépassés. Pas par elle – par la vie, par ce monde qu’ils ne comprennent plus. Mais elle n’a plus besoin d’être protégée, _elle_. Ce monde, après tout, c’est le _sien_ ; et elle entend s’y faire une place. Pas question de se planquer, de se replier sur soi-même. Pas question de se laisser bouffer. Pas comme eux. Surtout pas comme eux. Elle en a des crises d’angoisse, parfois, à les voir revenir du boulot à peine vivants, vidés de tout désir d’exister au-delà des étals de l’épicerie.

(Malgré tout, ça la bouffe. De grandir en les laissant derrière elle. Elle a l’impression de se préparer à les trahir, à les abandonner, à les effacer de sa mémoire.)

« J’me tâte à t’rejoindre, confie-t-elle soudainement. Dans tes missions. Tu me l’avais proposé, tu t’souviens ?

– Hmhm. J’me souviens aussi qu’tu m’as dit non.

– Bah j’ai changé d’avis. C’est toujours ok ? – voyant son amie hocher nonchalamment la tête – Cool. »

Sakura écrase le mégot de sa clope d’un coup de talon rageur, descend la moitié de sa bière cul sec. Elle allonge les jambes, tire sur les chaînes grinçantes de sa balançoire… et puis elle prend son envol – se tend tout entière vers le ciel.

Elle va l’amasser elle-même, sa tune pour faire des études.

* * *

Les lumières criardes de la mégapole parsèment l’horizon d’étoiles multicolores. Pareille à un papillon de nuit, Sakura a envie de voleter au plus près de ces lueurs vivaces.


End file.
